


Mended And Broken

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Coffee and Tea [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e18 Lauren, mention of supposed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Mourning Emily is breaking Spencer. What his lover has come to tell him might be a huge relief but it could create breaking points of a different type.





	Mended And Broken

 

Spencer looked out of the window, focusing on the changing drops of rain running down it. The world looked differently this way. Distorted. Fractured. Wrong.

Pretty much how his world felt on the inside.

Ever since Emily had died.

He felt miserable and alone but he’d promised himself that tonight he wouldn’t go to JJ’s and cry on her couch. He couldn’t intrude on her family time forever.

He heard his front door open and close but he didn’t care that that shouldn’t happen.

“As much as I appreciate not having a weapon pointed at my person, I’m also a little worried about it.”

Spencer’s head snatched up at the familiar voice. “Finlay. What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of the person I love.” He slipped into the window seat with Spencer and started to rub his arms. “How are you holding up?”

“Not well.” There was no need to pretend with Finlay. Even if they weren’t lovers, the youngest Q in the history of MI6 was used to deciphering the poker faces of double-0 agents, he could see through Spencer’s just as easily.

Finlay cradled his Spencer’s face in both hands and looked deep into his eyes, searching for something. Spencer just looked back, leaning into the warmth of the loving touch and feeling a little less alone.

“This has the potential to break you.”

“Feels like it’s already breaking me in way too many places. I miss her so much.” He let the tears fall as they filled his eyes.

“There is something I could tell you. Something that would mend these breaks. But it has the potential to create new ones and I’m afraid those might be worse and more difficult to heal.”

“Would it be the truth?”

“I would never tell you anything but what I am entirely convinced to be the truth.”

Spencer closed his eyes. “How long can you stay?”

“M gave me a week off and 007 swore on his Walther PPK to behave. That’s as good as it’ll ever be.”

Spencer gave a wry smile. “I think I prefer the truth, whatever the implications. And with you here I’m sure I can handle the consequences.”

Fin pressed a small kiss to Spencer’s lips and then pulled him into his arms so that he could murmur into his ear. “She’s alive. They hid her in WitSec in Europe.”

Spencer sagged with a wave of relieve. As unimaginable as it sounded after weeks of grief, he’d never doubt Finlay’s words.

In the wake of the relieve came anger. “They lied to me, to all of us. How could they?!  I trusted them! JJ knew how close I came to take-” He choked on the words, the rage and the disappointment.

Finlay squeezed him tighter. “They lied to protect her life. And that’s what you have to do, too. Nobody can suspect a thing. And you must try to forgive them their deceit.”


End file.
